elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Athis
|Base ID = }} Athis is a Dunmer warrior and a member of The Companions. He resides in The Companions' mead hall, Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun. He is an Expert-level trainer in One-handed combat, and is also the only Dunmer among the current ranks of the Companions. Upon completion of the Companions' main plotline, Athis can be recruited as a follower and becomes a potential marriage candidate. He can be recruited into the Blades if the Dragonborn talks to Delphine while having him as a follower. Background Athis originally came from Morrowind, mentioning that he had to "crawl out" of the province. After an unknown amount of time, he joined the Companions, though he originally didn't think that they'd accept him, likely due to the fact that he is an elf. Personality Athis tends to keep quiet most of the time, and dislikes answering questions more than once. He is civil and loyal, but never at the forefront of any battles.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Prima Official Game Guide He shows an apprehension of being near the Skyrim-Morrowind border. Quests *Blood's Honor *Glory of the Dead Interactions *He offers Expert-level training in One-handed, up to level 75. *Athis may be recruited into the Blades and given Blades Armor. *After completing "Glory of the Dead," Athis can be recruited as a follower, and can be married if an Amulet of Mara is worn when speaking to him. Dialogue "Need something?" :Who's in charge around here? "Soon enough, it'll be me. In the meanwhile, the Circle handles our daily routine, and Kodlak advises them as Harbinger." :Why did you join the Companions? "Fortune and glory, friend. Fortune and glory." :Who are the Companions? "Why would you even come to Jorrvaskr without knowing what we stand for? This is not play-acting, here. We are the true spirit of Skyrim. Honor is in our blood, death in our hearts. If you seek either, you've found the right place." "Safe travels." ;The Companions "I never thought they would actually let me join the Companions. But now it looks like they're letting anyone in these days." :What does it mean to be a Companion? "It means signing on for the Nord ideas of how to live your life. Honor, battle, glory, all that. "Even an elf can be born with the heart of a Nord," Skjor said when I joined. I think he meant it as a compliment." ::What does it mean to be a Companion? "To me, it means not having to answer foolish questions a second time." Marriage "An Amulet of Mara. You're looking for marriage, then?" :Interested in me, are you? "Won't lie, I am. And you?" ::Won't lie, I am. "Then it's settled. You and me." ::I'm not. "Your choice." Skills Combat skill proficiencies from highest to lowest: *One-handed *Heavy Armor *Block *Archery *Two-Handed Conversations Blades vs. Hammers Athis: "What kind of weapon do you prefer? I like the smaller, quicker blades." Torvar: "Yes. You're quite fond of saying that. You know I like hammers and axes." Athis: "Aren't they slow? I can get in and out before you can have one swing." Torvar: "Let's test that out some time." New Weapon Athis: "You might do well to learn a new weapon. Vary your style a bit." Farkas: "Tiny blades don't hurt enough. A sword needs weight." Athis: "But ten little cuts..." Farkas: "All I need is one to cut you in half." Athis: "Well, when you put it that way..." Little Swords Farkas: "You only use the little swords." Athis: "It's called a shortsword, you oaf. Its quicker. Sharper. And it can cut through a whale like a razor." Farkas: "But whales eat razorfish." Athis: "And they always come to regret it." The Circle Torvar: "One day, when you and I are on the Circle, we can change the way things are run around here." Athis: "I don't think that's how the Circle works." Torvar: "They're lording it over us all the time, though." Athis: "Young warriors are smart to listen to older ones. They've lived." Quotes General quotes *''"I never thought they would actually let me join The Companions. But now it looks like they're letting anyone in these days."'' *''"I avoid going to Eastmarch if I can. Something in the air. I think it's just too close to the border."'' *''"Are you thinking you're better than me. I crawled west out of the wasteland, so show some respect."'' *''"Honor is in our blood, death in our hearts. If you seek either, you've found the right place."'' *''"Look, I've got training to get to."'' *''"To what do I owe the honor?"'' *''"Safe travels."'' *''"We are all Ashlanders now, brother/sister. Good to find another family that cares where they came from, eh?"'' —If the Dragonborn is a Dunmer. *''"'Even an Elf can be born with the heart of a Nord,' Skjor told me when I joined. I think he meant it as a compliment."'' *''"I always thought that the new Harbinger would be taller, myself."'' —Passing comment after "Glory of the Dead." Marriage quotes *''"Married. It isn't what I thought it would be, but I'm happy. Where should we live? You could always live with me."'' – After the ceremony, before choosing a residence *''"I'll see you at home, then."'' – After choosing a place to live *''"A good house. You chose well. I don't like sitting still, so I'm going to set up a small store. Buy and sell what's needed."'' – First time greeted in Dragonborn's house *''"It has. Here, this is your share, love."'' – Asked for store's profits *''"I can. Here, this is fresh. I'll have another one ready tomorrow."'' – When asked to cook a meal *''"Good to see you again, dear."'' – Passing comment *''"Yes, love?"'' – Passing comment *''"I'll be here, my dear."'' – Ending conversation Combat quotes *''"Oho! Not so fast."'' *''"There is none who can stand in my way."'' – Courage *''"Not quite good enough, are you?"'' *''"You'll need to do better than that!"'' *''"Close..."'' Trivia *When first encountered in Jorrvaskr, Athis will be in a conflict with Njada Stonearm that escalates into a brawl that Athis will inevitably lose. *During "Blood's Honor," he gets injured when Jorrvaskr is attacked by the Silver Hand, though he is healed by the time Kodlak Whitemane's funeral begins. *He is one of many characters who leaves a letter of inheritance upon death. *When asked why he joined the Companions, he will reply "Fortune and glory, friend, fortune and glory." This may be a reference to the Indiana Jones saga, as that was often said in the films. *Being Dunmer, Athis shares some of his combat dialogue with all other Dunmer in Skyrim, and will thus say such lines as "Nerevar guide me!" and "Azura curse you!" *Although his default gear is governed by the Light Armor skill, Athis is actually more proficient in Heavy Armor. *His default boots are actually "clothing" type boots, meaning that they provide no armor whatsoever. *When first entering Jorrvaskr, Athis starts a fist fight with Njada. If listening closely over the din of the battle, Skjor can be heard remarking, "Are these two at it again?," indicating that Athis has been in brawls with Njada in the past. *When spoken to before completing the Companions' main questline, Athis says that he will become the next Harbinger. However, he is not a member of the Circle, where the future Harbingers are selected from, so he may be referring to that as an elf, he would live longer than his human comrades to become a future Harbinger, much like another Elf had been, as is mentioned in Great Harbingers. *He is the only male Dunmer follower who is also a marriage candidate. *Under normal circumstances, he will almost never use any other melee weapon than the Skyforge Steel Sword he carries, including Glass Swords and Ebony Swords, though this can be gotten around by using Disarm when he has his weapon drawn, or he may be disarmed by Draugr Deathlords and Death Overlords, where afterwards he will use any melee weapon put in his inventory. Bugs *If he is killed, he may still re-appear alive again in Whiterun. * If the Dragonborn used Calm on Njada Stone-Arm during her fight with Athis, Athis will suddenly turn on the Dragonborn. This can be fixed by simply using Calm on him. * If encountered as part of a random encounter, he may remain at the scene of the battle and never return to Jorrvaskr. * If the Dragonborn attacks him during "Battle for Whiterun," he may never move and only stay in a battle position. *The other Companions may not take notice and may not turn on the Dragonborn if they kill Athis. Appearances * de:Athis es:Athis fr:Athis it:Athis nl:Athis pl:Athis ru:Атис Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Companions Members